Before & After: Shadow Hearts
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Three years have passed since the gang graduated. At the same time the gang is going to reunite. In America, a young detective by the name of, Johnny Garland. Will embark on an adventure, to stop the world being covered in Malice. What will he find on this journey? His past? Friendship? Maybe even love? Featuring characters from Shadow Hearts & Bakugan Battle Brawlers!
1. Chapter 1

**Im back with an all new story! Like I have promised. This is based off of the game Shadow Hearts 3 From The New World, with some alternate changes. Staring the characters of Shadow Heart Series, anime/manga Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I hope you engoy, first here all new fun facts.**

**Fun Facts: Here is one of the bio info of the characters, starting with the bakugan characters.**

**Dan Kuso: Age Twenty...**

**Is the type that gets frustrated easily. When he wants something he is very ambitions to achieve his goal. Acts, rash and impulsive, which always gets him into trouble. He is now dating his childhood friend Runo Misaki. On Earth he is the number one brawler, along with his friends. During when bakugan came out it was Dan and Shun that created the game. Now on Neo Earth, Dan was just a regular high school student.**

**That soon change when he met Sharleen Von Del. A vampire princess from the far east forest. At that point recent events happen. Like his friend and fellow brawler, Mira clay being rape. And the death of the first friend they made upon arriving at Neo Earth. Tony Williams. Since high school is now over Dan spent his time training to become stronger. Six years have passed and he study at Bayview College in Law and Criminal Justice.**

* * *

Chapter One: From The New World

_"I lost my memory that day. Along with my family. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctor told me we been involved in an accident. My father and sister died, trapped in a blaze of burning crimson. If tried to remember anything else, its terrifying."_

(Shadow Hearts 3 theme song starts. Not the one from the intro at starter, but the one when you start a 'new game' the opening)

Up on top of a large building in New York City. A young woman and her companion stood. So high you can see all of the city buildings. Searching around the area, a flash of light was seen from a building below her feet. Wide eyed and a small smile. She found what she was looking for. Untying her shirt from the back. Turning her body to face the older man. Feeling something well up in her. With her eyes closed, leaning back she falls. Falling her clothes starts to come off her. Opening her eyes, dark purple orbs. Her body glows as she is engulfed in the purple light. The only thing that you can see is her back tattoo. She was transforming. From her back, wings came out. Feathers fall from her wings. The glow gone, her new form appears.

Drooping straight down the ceiling window. She met eyes with a young man. Mesmerize by her beauty. A human like bird, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. On this day, we'll be the start of a new adventure.

Hours Earlier Neo Earth 8:00am

Walking in the forest. The morning sun blocking for shade. A young woman and her bodyguard set out for the vampire kingdom. Hearing a loud horn of a boat passing by them. The girl had a bright idea. Instead of walking... Why not go for a boat ride. Running to catch up to the boat her bodyguard had a hard time catching up. Seeing a ledge, she jump off and landed swiftly on the boat. With her bodyguard right behind her. "Ms. Julie, please tell me before rushing off like that."

"(short giggle) Sorry Natan. I just didn't felt like walking you know. This is much faster." Julie exclaim excitedly.

"Oh look at that a stole way. Here I thought I was going to have peace and quite." In back of Julie standing by the platform rail. A woman with long light blue hair. Wearing short jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and red converse. Julie hasn't seen her since high school graduation.

"I... Cant believe it... Is it really you? RUNO!" Teary eyed Julie squealed as she launch herself on Runo.

"Get off you moron." Trying to push her off.

"What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be running the café?"

"Havent you forgot... I went to college with Hanako at her home town." Runo explained finally got Julie to release her grip.

"Yeah your right sorry. So how have you been? I haven't seen anyone in so long."

"Good, I visit time to time. Enough about that... What are you wearing?" Pointing at Julie clothes. Wearing short beige shorts, a see through white tank top showing her black bra. With black Reebok sneakers. "Your showing way too much."

"(giggle) Yeah... The thing is I had this cute dress on. But it got dirty and rip. And this was the only thing in my bag." Twirling around like she's happy to show her creation.

"Your bra is showing! And your proud of it! Here put this on." Giving Julie her jean jacket from her bag.

"Thanks, how long before we reach the port?" Putting on the jacket.

"Not long, at this rate well be at Villa port off the shore from central city in no time."

**xXx**

Elsewhere in New York City 12:00pm

Normal POV:

Walking home to his apartment, in the same building as the detective agency. As he open the door to his apartment, he was met with an older man. "Hey! Where ya been?"

"Huah..." Surprised to see him

"Theres work to do master. You've got a customer waiting."

"Yeah? A customer? Really?" Moving to the side to see. Sitting up from the couch. The client was a short hunch back man wearing a purple suit. He bowed at the young man to show acknowledgement. He put on a kind face.

"Welcome to Garland's Detective Agency. I'm the boss, Johnny Garland" The young man introduce.

"Yes how do you do. My name is Gilbert and im a teaching professor from a well know university in Boston." They shook hands.

"Sit down."

"I was told by a reliable source. That this is the place to come if your happen to find someone." Gilbert said

"Your looking for someone?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. This man (shows a picture). I've heard rumors, Theres someone that looks very much like him has been seen around Manhattan recently. Marlow Brown. He's a man facing charges on at least eight counts of attempted murder. Disorderly conduct, ect, ect. He was released on parole, three days ago. And right off the bat, escaped. Without paying any bail money. " Gilbert explained.

"My god. He sounds like trouble."

"I don't get it. What do you want a guy like that for anyway? Huh?" Lenny Interrupted.

"Hmm. (Small laugh)... Lets just say. We have a business relationship. He got out on bail as you know. But I'm his bomb garbed tour. You see, if I don't find him and fast. I'm going to be stuck coming up with every cent of his bail money." Before Lenny can say something. Johnny cut in.

"I got it. I'll help you. You'll see, he's as good as in your hands."

**xXx**

Taking his leave. Mr. Gilbert bowed to them as he left out the door. Johnny waving goodbye to him, Lenny feeling skeptical of the situation. "Are you sure? Excepting such a dangerous case like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Turing to Lenny.

"We just got our first real case ya know. Until now all have our jobs been things like, sweeping factory chimneys and searching for runaway cats. Nothing interesting at all." Taking a seat on the couch.

"Master. Think about it. Don't you think, its time to quit this. It's already been a year since you left the house and open the agency. Hows your father business gonna succeed without you to run it?"

"Not that again. I told you I don't want to work there anymore. If you miss it so much... Why don't you go back by yourself."

"What are you saying!?" Raised his voice a bit.

"On that day. I swore I would serve you for the rest of my life. You and I are one heart, one body. I can't image working anywhere without you my master." Lenny stood tall and proud.

"... Okay whatever. Anyway for starters im going to ask some questions. Take care of things while im gone."

"Hey! Wait a minute. At least let me... Come with you." Tried to stop Johnny. Too late he was out the door.

"I sure hope young master going to be alright out there On his own."

**xXx**

_I'm Johnny Garland, and im 16. I'm a private detective living in New York City. And like Lenny was saying, the truth is my father died three years ago, and I was suppose to take over running his company. But living on an inheritance doesn't really do it for me, so I opened my own office. There are other reasons why im a detective. That accident didn't just take my family... It also took part of my memories. There is something important I had to remember. Something significant... Something that really means something to me! _

_I thought that if I started working as a detective... It might help me someday to remember. I haven't told this to anybody... Not a soul... Even Lenny. _

**xXx**

Neo Earth 12:45pm

Arriving at the vampire kingdom palace. Ringing the doorbell, a maid answered. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes, were friends of Sharleen. I'm Runo, this is Julie and our friend."

"Ah yes. Ms. Sharleen has awaited for your arrival. Please follow me." They did as instructed.

Sharleen inside the study room. Seeing The others with her brought so much joy to Julie. "Hey guys! I missed you so much!" Launching herself again, this time in Dan's arms.

"Hey! Off my man Julie!" Runo getting red in the face.

"Aw. Don't be jealous Runo." Julie pouted.

Runo was now getting frustrated. Laughing at Runo face. She looked at Mira and Ace to see something bundle in blankets. "What is that?" Julie questioned.

"Your acting like you never seen a baby before." Mira laughed.

"Huh! Since when... Did you?" Confused, Julie at a lost for words.

"Last Month. Julie meet Ace Jr." Showing Julie the baby sleeping face.

Julie eyes tear up, "Im... So... Happy for you... Congrats guys." Tears poured out.

"Thanks. So who's the big guy behind you?" Ace asked his eyes on Julie guard.

"Oh... This is Natan. Remember, he was with Shinia when we met at our school."

"Your right. Nice to meet you again." He nodded showing he heard Runo.

"Natan doesn't say much." Julie giggled. Looking around the group, she was hoping to see a certain blonde.

"Billy will be here in a couple of days." Sharleen said with a sly smile.

Blushing, asked if she can rest upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Having one of Sharleen servants to escort her. Julie said goodnight as she and Natan walk upstairs. Alone in the guest room, Julie begins to unpack. "When are we heading back?" Natan asked Julie.

"When it gets dark. I just wanted to see them before we head out again. Were on a mission and I didn't want to worry them." Taking out a pair of tribal clothes.

"So you decided to show your face."

"Yes, I suggest you rest up Natan. Its going to be a long night for us."

**xXx**

Neo Earth 6:00pm

Julie POV:

Using the device Marucho gave me. I used it putting in the coordinates opening a portal to Earth. A certain destination. I didn't want to worry everyone, but this is something I had to do. I didn't want to put my friends in danger. Hopefully when all this is done. She can finally find peace. It's strange how I was just an ordinary girl. Than they came into my life.

Wrote a note for them to find. Me and Natan went through the portal. Heading to America, New York City.

**xXx**

Elsewhere New York City, Chelsea 6:00pm

Normal POV:

Coming out from the theater, he didn't realize how late it was. He was able to unlock the door leading to where Marlow apartment was. Opening his door, the music playing loud. Hearing the door, pulling back the curtain Marlow shows his face"Who's there?"

"Uh... excuse me. I mean how are you. I run a detective agency around here. Johnny Garland, is what they call me." Johnny introduce.

"Johnny Graland? HAHAHAHA! Gimme a break." Seeing that he isn't taken serious. He walks closer to the only light in the room. Marlow does the same.

Getting a good look at his face. Marlow was terrified. Like he seen a ghost. "Wha? My god! Your Johnny...? Wait, stop right there." Putting up his hands in defense. "Don't come any closer!" On his guard.

"What are you acting all scared about?" Marlow moving away as Johnny kept talking to him, "It's not like im going to report you or anything." Trying to get a good distance away from Johnny.

His back against a wall. He stared to get a funny feeling. Shouting in pain, a portal coming from his body open.

"Wow... Whats going on?" Johnny starting to feel nervous. A monster appeared as in front of Johnny. Stepping back he trips falling on his back. The monster notice him moving towards the young man. Afraid for his life, Johnny knew this was the end. He should have listen to Lenny. Lady luck was on his side.

Coming through the ceiling window. A human like bird with silver beautiful wings. She looks almost like a goddess. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Stood before him. Noticing the boy, the winged goddess attacks the monster that stood before them. He couldn't believe it. He is witnessing a fight between an angel and demon.

The fight last a couple of seconds, until she beat him. The monster was gone and so was the portal. Disappearing in a red light. Not taking his eyes off her, he saw the winged creator transform into a human. Facing the young man, he was at a shock for words. Staring at each other, his eyes felt heavy.

Collapsed in front of her, she looks at him with wonder. As a red light engulfed him. She was shocked to see this happen. _What the hell!? Who is this kid?_

8:00pm Brooklyn

In the outskirts of Brooklyn, police forces searches for an escaped criminal. Underneath the Brooklyn bridge. Wounded hiding out behind a crate. Getting up to escape the area, difficult as it was. He moved only a few steps. Before he landed on his knees, clenching his stomach. Seeing a shadow in front of him, lifting his head. He sees a woman in weird clothing. Walking past him towards the cops. He tried to stop her, but the pain held him back. "Wait...!"

"Damn..." He was in trouble. She was going to rat him out. Screaming wasn't something he expected. Taking a peek he saw that the woman was attacking the police. With some strange power. Of course he was shocked, he didn't expect to see what he saw. Her attention on the criminal now. He needed to get away, before he ends up like those cops. Dead.

Collapse again. As he looked back, she was inches away from him. Bringing her hands towards him, for the first time. He was afraid. Grasp his face, the woman leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes became wide, as something was pouring into his body. When her lips left his, he felt something inside. Overviewing his body, his wound is gone. No pain.

He looked at the woman and wonder. _Who is she?_

**xXx**

Morning New York City

Waking up, Johnny looks around to see he's back home. Looking over the railing he saw Lenny talking to two people. Going down the stairs he wonder what was going on."Huh?"

Greeted by a young woman. "Morning. Who'd you sleep?"

"Hey, wait. How did I get back here? Lemme see... I remember suddenly being attacked. Attacked by some weird... Some sort of monster. But after that... I...?"

"Master, I know exactly what happened. The truth is these two kind souls saved your life! They were kind enough to bring you back here while you were still unconscious."

"Uh, I was just ah being a little careless I think. Hey wait a minute!" Blush from embarrassment.

"What were you doing their yesterday? Your connected to that beast in some way right? Lets see... Uh that's it! You changed your shape didn't you?"

"Calm down... Your asking way too many questions. Besides... Don't forget you were there too for some reason."

"I happen to be a detective you know." Going up to her face.

"Hmm... (He moves back when she leaned forward) Listen... Have you heard of malice before?" The woman asked.

"Malice?" Johnny question in confusion to the name. Lenny had a bad feeling were this was going

"Yeah, malice. A red light made of humanity's hate and anger. It was more than ten years ago. Somebody broke the seal and unleashed one thousand years of pent up malice on our world. The malice... It spread like wildfire all over the planet. Plunging humans everywhere into complete madness. Sometimes, the malice opens a 'window' allowing beast to come in."

"Window?" Johnny questioned again.

"Didn't you see the window? It looked like a giant sea green whirlwind. That's why we call that a window." Johnny remember the beast coming out.

"Our work is to hunt down those evil beast. The ones that comes through. The power you saw, yesterday. That's what I use for the hunt." Her hands on her hip.

"So you're exterminating monsters huh?... Hmm... ARGH!" Everyone jumped at the sudden scream.

"Ah! Master, please! Don't scream like that again." Lenny pleaded.

"But what are we going to do Lenny!? The guy professor Gilbert asked us to find for him was eaten by a monster." Johnny in a panic.

"Uh... Uh... I see what you mean. Well than, I guess we have no choice but to say were sorry."

"... Maybe. But eaten by a monster? He wont believe me."

"You know if you like... We could go along with you."

"Yeah?"

"We can explain things. A lot better than you. Besides, you don't want any problems. What if little master faints again, huh?" She flicks him on his forehead.

"Hey... im not a little kid!" Adding base to his voice.

Holding out her hand, "Julie Makimoto... And this is..." Waiting for the man behind her to introduce himself.

"I am Natan. It is my honor."

Johnny couldn't help but stare at Julie perky nice round chest. "Uh... Hi... Hmm" Stares up to look at her.

She gives him a bright smile, he couldn't believe he was staring at her breast. Blushing a bit, _Shes really beautiful... _"Uh, the name is Johnny. How are ya?

(Tenchi Muyo Talent For Love English version is the ending theme song)

* * *

**First chapter is done. Let me explain a couple of things.**

**1) Like I said before this is a Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Shadow Hearts Fanfiction!**

**2) The reason its not a crossover, is because its based on the Shadow Hearts 3 game.**

**3) Don't be disappointed. Yes I gave the roll of when Shinia appears to someone else from bakugan. There is a reason for that.**

**4) Yes Shinia is going to be in this story.**

**5) If you don't know who Bakugan Battle Brawlers is, I suggest you look them up.**

**6) This is a sequel of my last story, Before & After HS. There is a connection with my story and Shadow hearts. Only way for you to know is if you read my last story.**

**7) All Shadow Hearts characters will be in this story.**

**8) Will I have OC, yes I will.**

**9) I have the game, so all of the quotes is from the game if you played it.**

**10) I have nothing else to say. Any questions I will gladly answer. I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. The story isn't over yet! See you next week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts Series or Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Please Review, I want your input of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it... There is more to come. I kind of messed up the dates a bit... I hope I didn't do that in my previous story (-_-)... The time line is three years later, after the ending of my first story. The time period date is 2016!... With that out of the way. Here is another fun fact...**

**Fun Fact: I'm doing the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers first...**

**Julie Makimoto: Age Twenty.**

**She may come off a bit scattered brain. She is bubbly, friendly and outgoing... Or in some term, extroverted. Julie is always there when you need her, willing to give a helping hand. With helpful advice when someone needs it. Before high school graduation she was met with her mother younger sister Shinia and her aunt protector Natan. To show her family roots and in need of assistance. Also the fact her parents wanted her to know self defense. Her aunt gave her the power to control spirits in her place. Since she is not able to wield them anymore. In Shinia place, she will be hunting down 'malice creatures'. Julie is wearing her aunts old clothes.**

**She still haves all her personality traits, in some ways she is a little different. For example, she is now a little more serious. Acting more grown up, mature. Julie is dating her childhood friend, Billy Gilbert. Her weapon is double axes and has the power to fusion into spirits. She is traveling with Natan to fill in for her aunt Shinia. **

* * *

(Shadow Hearts New World opening theme)

Chapter Two: Beginning Of A New Chapter

Two Days After Meeting, Boston Arkham University

Normal POV:

After asking around numerous people, we was finally able to find Gilberts were bouts. Assuming which is the bottom underneath the school. Monsters were trap inside cages. They found it suspicious, thought that maybe Gilbert will know the answer to it. What they didn't know, a man was inside he lock door they were finding the key for.

"So many hideous creatures... That professor Gilbert... He presents such a danger to the States! Oh well... I guess its time for Ol' Frank to clean all this up." Pulling the lever next to the cage holding the monsters. As he pulled it down, making a lifting noise. Shaking the room a bit. Hearing foot steps, Frank panic.

"Whoa! Somebody's coming! Oh No!" Searching around the room, "I've got to hide... Oh!" Finding a cover on the floor. Lifting it up to hide his body, he stands still. Coming in the door Johnny and the others was witnessing an odd sight.

"Hey look! Think we should help him out?" Johnny asked.

Julie was confused on what to do. "I haven't the foggiest idea..."

"That's a big help..." Johnny said. The monsters notice them and went for an attack. The two other monsters with him follow pursuit. Not wasting time, they each took a monster. Each killing their target the man behind the cover came out. "Wow! You killed them! And so fast... Fantastic!" Ecstatic to see.

"What are you talking about? Are you all right?" Johnny questioned the man.

"No problem... Frank simply hid using the 'Art of Hiding'." Frank walking up to them.

"That way, the creatures didn't even notice Frank." Wink at Johnny.

"Oh yeah, right... They were beating you to a pulp, you know!" Johnny pointed out to him.

"You're outta your mind. And whats the 'Art of Hiding'?" Looking at him.

"Hmm... Well... It you really want to know, then I guess Frank will have to tell you a little story..." He said, both Johnny and Julie looked at each other. _Does he really have too? _They both thought.

"A story of long ago... And it goes like this. Once upon a time... Ol' Frank was flying in a light plane... Brought for him by his daddy. But tragically, there was a horrible accident! And poor Ol' Frank crashed into the South American jungle. After wondering lost for a whole week... Just about the time Frank thought it was... 'The End', Frank discovered a secluded village in the middle of the jungle. The village was called... Brazeel! The Ninja Hideaway! It was an ancient ninja village... built three hundred years before... by ninja descendants from japan." Frank finished.

_How come Shun hasn't told us about this place? He is a ninja and all... _Julie thought.

"Now, hold on!" Johnny said holding his hand in 'stop' motion. "No way any of this could be true!"

"Meanwhile... Frank went about studying the ninja spirit... And learned of their great art. Frank sore he would use these arts to protect the freedom of the STATES! Ta-da!" Using the cover from the floor. Swift motion he changed clothes in a flash. _Oh my god...! _Julie stared with wide eyes.

"Frank learned professor Gilbert was working on some questionable research. So Ol' Frank decided to come here alone to investigate. But lookie here! Can it be possible!? Did Ol' Frank just meet some other people with the same idea? Boy!" Frank grab Johnny shoulders.

_This can't be real... That outfit... Shun will have a fit if he saw this! _Julie kept staring at Frank get-up.

"I'd like you to call me Ffff-rank! If you don't mind. Say... Lets all look for Gilbert together!" Frank suggested.

"Huh? What!?" Johnny trying to process whats happening. "C-chill out okay! Quit assuming things!" Having Frank release him.

"First, there's a key. We have to find it, otherwise we can't get into Gilberts room. Hey will see ya. Kay?" Johnny brushing off Frank.

"A key you say?" HAHAHAHA! Now, you just leave it to Ol' Frank! A simple thing like a locked door is no match for Frank's... (Spins around one time) Ninja Arts!" Makes a hand sign. _This guy is a riot... _Julie laughing on the inside.

"Uhh... Man... See...That's not what I meant." Johnny turns to his companions for assistance.

"Arent you lucky. Making a new friend..." Julie smirked at him.

"We're wasting time. Let us go." Natan and Julie walks away.

"Okay boy!" Pats Johnny on the back. "Lets get this show on the road!" Frank follows after Natan and Julie.

"Perfect... With friends like that..." Johnny was the last to leave the room. Heading to Gilberts locked room.

**xXx**

"There it is! The door boy previously mentioned, huh?" Arriving at the locked door. "Okay folks... I strongly suggest that you all stand back." They did as Frank asked. Making a big show out of it, the key popped out from his armor.

_You've got to be kidding me... That's it!?_ Johnny thought.

_I don't know why... I was expecting that reaction... Such a flashy ninja. _Julie smirked.

Unlocking the door, "There! Behold ninjitsu's 'Art of Unlock'. So that is over. Shall we go?"

"You know, for a second I thought it was gonna be cool. Shows ya how lame I am..." Walking inside the room.

**xXx**

Going through a second door leading to Gilbert office. They was prepared for any outcome. Opening the door, Johnny was the first to see Gilbert sitting at his desk. "Professor Gilbert! Is everything okay?" Johnny asked him.

"Aah. Its you... I appreciate you going to all this trouble." Staring at the young detective. He see's the young man brought friends with him.

"No problem. But, all of those monsters down below... Whats with that?" Johnny asked Gilbert.

"Oh, those things? Well, you see... I guess I got a bit carried away and created too many of them..." Julie and Johnny had shocked expressions. _I don't like how this is going..._Julie gripping the handles of her weapons.

"But its okay. I've started keeping them in cages." Gilbert smiled at them.

"I can't believe it... You created them!?" Johnny yelled.

Frank step up, "So then... The rumor is true, just like Ol' Frank suspected. You made those awful creatures. YOU DID IT!" Pointing an accusing finger at Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Exactly what do you think you're up to?" Frank asked.

Ignoring Frank question, he looked at Johnny. " By the way Johnny... About that investigation I hired you for..." Waiting for an answer.

"Marlow... Marlow was eaten by a monster... Did you have a hand in that too!?"

"No, that had nothing to do with me. But I suspected it would turn out the way it did... And thanks to you... My suspicion has turned out to be well founded. But there still one little thing..." Julie comes a little closer to Johnny.

"A final missing piece to the whole puzzle..." Getting off his chair.

"And sadly... As long as I don't have it, as long as it eludes my grasp... Then my creative abilities are severely limited!" Pointing in there direction, they position themselves for a fight. Gilbert starts to do something weird with his index finger. A machine behind them starts to glow. Opening a window right behind Johnny. Turning around, Johnny see's the monster about to strike him. When his knife glowed a red light, the light hitting the monster. Killing it.

Julie looked at the knife very strangely. _That light... Johnny, is controlling malice? _

Gilbert laughs, bring them back to the task at hand. "It's completely astounding! Awesome... But it's still weak when compared to her power."

"Her power?" Julie asked alarmed.

"If you know something, then tell me now!" Julie demanded.

"I'm afraid I know nothing positive, yet... Say, would you mind cleaning up around here? Im afraid ive got some pressing business to attend to." He walks out the door.

"Come back!" Julie goes after Gilbert. Johnny right behind her when both Natan and Frank called out to them.

"Princess!"

"Boy!"

From the window, a much stronger monster steps out.

**xXx**

Elsewhere Same Time Neo Earth, 12:00pm

Runo was beyond furious, "I can't believe Julie! Packs her stuff and leaves! Doesn't even tell us. Only left a measly note." Runo rips the note. Breakfast past and Julie didn't show up. Figure she might be asleep, so didn't pay any mind. Worried when it was lunch time, Runo went to check on her. Finding all her stuff gone and a letter on her pillow.

"When I find that bubbly idiot... I'm gonna kill her!" Runo stated cracking her knockles.

"Calm down. No big deal... It sounds like it was unexpected. You know Julie would have told us in person. Must have been urgent." Dan said.

"You seem... Calm? What happened to the Dan we all know?" Mira joked.

"Still here... Why sweat about this. I heard Julie can take care of herself... From what Runo told me."

"I guess..." Runo cooling down. "She said her aunt taught her some moves... Never showed me..."

"Why so upset. If she can handle herself... And left without telling us. Like Dan said... It was urgent. If im agreeing with Dan, than it must be right." Sharleen smiled.

Coming into the room, a friend of theres walk in. Giving them an invitation to come with him. To America, New York City.

**xXx**

Earth, Boston 12:58pm

Normal POV:

The battle was over. The red light from Johnny knife vanished. He looked at it in wonder. Trying to make it glow again, waving it around. Julie stares at the door Gilbert left from in anger. _Damn that short ugly little bastard! When I catch him again, I will get answers. _She than turns and look at Johnny. _There is something strange about that boy... Just who are you, Johnny Garland? _

Back in New York 3:00pm

Making it back home, the gang waits for Lenny. Coming through the door Johnny walks up to him. "Hey Lenny! Find anything out?"

"No im sorry. Not only has he vanished, but apparently Gilbert wasn't even his real name. No personal information. No leads." Lenny looked down in shame.

"I see... That's just great. Now what are we going to do?"

"Franks master might know a thing or two!" Frank interrupted there thinking.

"Franks master? Is your master all there?" Johnny ask hoping, not another Frank.

"Of course. No doubt about it. But master is traveling around America... So frank has no idea where master is."

"What, so we have to go out looking!?"

"No problem, that's what I have subordinates for. They're out looking for her already." Frank smiled.

"Master is a very unique individual, so they'll surely find her soon!" Frank assured the others.

"You've got subordinates?" Johnny not believing it.

"OH, did Frank leat that slip!? Anything further is top secret."

Julie spoke, after being silent for so long. "If we've got time, there's somewhere I'd like to go id it's all right?"

"Princess... You can't mean..." Natan looked at her.

"That's fine with me, but where is it you wanna go?"

"The Grand Canyon. Lets see... From here... It'll take us about three weeks to arrive. I think..." Julie had to think about it.

"Okay... Than I guess we have to rest up before the trip."

"Master, before you go. A business partner of your father will be arriving here tomorrow. I forgot to mention."

"Great... Thanks for telling me anyway. Guess well be staying awhile." Johnny told the others.

**xXx**

The Next Day 1:00pm

Coming through the door. Was a young man who Julie knew, very well. From a wealthy family and one of her old childhood friends. Choji Marukura, Marucho for short. A young genius of his time, at the age of seventeen. Marucho parents our business people owning their own corporations. His father in merchandise and mother is fashion jewelry lines. Marucho is now learning to take over his father business. He was the one that gave Julie her watch to go through different dimensions.

Now here he is wearing his Armani navy blue suit. Visiting Garland detective agency, and staring at Julie.

Johnny glared at him, feeling a little jealous.

He remembers him from seeing him with his father. Since his father was a business man, he had many affiliations with the Marukura company. Since Johnny father and Marucho father became best friends over the years. So he wonder why... Why did his son came here? He hoped he wouldn't try and bring him back to take over the company.

"Welcome, Mr. Marukura." Lenny bowed.

"Marucho will be just fine, Lenny. And thank you. It's good to see you after so long. You as well Johnny. You've grown quite a bit."

"What do you mean!? I'm way taller than you!" Johnny pointing the finger.

"Haha! True you got me... So how have you been Julie?" Noticing Julie sneaking away.

"Oh, hey Marucho... I haven't seen you there... You look rather nice by the way!... Anyway I have to be going..." Waving her hands viciously, trying to get away.

"Thank you... Don't go yet. Stay, you must be friends with Johnny if you left. The guys are really worried about you."

"..." Julie was silent.

"Wait... You guys know each other?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, me and Marucho go way back." Julie smiled.

"I see..." Johnny felt a pang in his heart.

"WOW! What a small world after all! Eh, boy!?" Frank hit Johnny back. Marucho gave Julie a questioning look. Julie just smiled, giving a look that read, 'Don't ask'.

At the agency, Marucho explained why he came there. He was a big help. Turns out that strange events are happening around the world. Marucho figure he might know something about it. Since he is a detective. "Actually... I'm kind of involve in it." He told Marucho.

Johnny told Marucho everything he knows so far. From Marlow Brown death and professor Gilbert being the main cause. "I see. I don't know much about it. Just rumors... You see... Japan is in real trouble. A breakout of monsters are appearing out of the blue... Its starting to worry the citizens. For right now, the government isn't really considering it a big issue. But im not so sure..." Marucho explained.

"When did this all start?" Julie asked.

"Two months ago... The monsters are gone. But the citizens are worried that they might appear again. I figure since the rumors about a monster being scene in America. I thought maybe you know about it Johnny. Turns out you do." Marucho smiled.

"Yeah I do... But why me? Why come to me?"

"I don't know... I just knew..." Marucho telling the truth. Turning his attention to Julie. "How are you involve in any of this?"

Julie told them everything she knows. Why she came to America. The same line she told Johnny. Marucho wasn't to happy about his friend being near danger. Determination was in her eyes. He knew he couldn't stop her. Before he took his leave, Marucho handed Julie a letter from her friends. She teared up a bit before hugging him. Taking his leave, Julie asked Marucho for a lift to the Grand Canyon.

Going to his family home in New York. Having his own private aircraft, his butler Kato. Escorting them to the Grand Canyon. On the way there Julie reads the letter one more time. Having the courage to do anything.

_You big knuckle head! Don't ever scare us like that again! You had us all worry! Wherever you are, I sure hope you complete what it was you left for in a hurry. Next time don't be afraid to tell us okay... By next time I mean never do it again! You cant worry us like this no more. We just want you to know... That... You better make it home. Unharm and well. _

_Just know that we love you, supporting you all the way Julie. No matter where you are. Just know that were by your side, giving that extra boost. _

_Sign_

_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers_

* * *

**Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter;**

**Walking past a dark alley, a set of eyes coming from the shadows. Following the young woman. Felt being followed she quickens the pace. Tripping, landing hard on the ground. She saw that three guys were behind her, with lustful eyes. Talking amongst themselves, coming up with a way to escape, cornered on each side. One of the guys pinned her to the ground holding both her wrist. About to unbutton her shirt, he heard grunting noises behind him. **

**Turning around, both his men were flat on there backs. Standing tall, was a single man. Not liking the smug look on the man face, he got up to take him down. Pulling out a knife. **

**Landing one solid kick to the guy face. Extanding his hand to offer the young woman. He smirks down at her. "I don't know how you survived? This long, without me."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Shadow Hearts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I put up opening and ending songs up for fun. Makes it feel like an actual tv show, HEHEHE! As of this chapter, the bakugan characters will not be on... well except for Julie. I need her to be on this story, which you will know this chapter. With that out of the way here is another fun facts!**

**Fun Facts: Character Bio, info got from WIKI**

**Johnny Garland: Johnny is good natured and very trusting. He gets very frustrated that no one in New York takes his detective agency very seriously, and is very quick to prove himself. He is sixteen years old, and due to a family accident, he lost both his sister and father. Johnny barely remembers anything from what happened. Son of a wealthy man, and is protected by his butler Lenny. Who has taken care of him since Johnny took him off the streets. Age 16**

* * *

Chapter Three: Earth Spirit

Zurich, Europe 10:00pm

Normal POV:

Walking past a dark alley, a set of eyes coming from the shadows. Following a young woman. Felt being followed she quickens the pace. Tripping, landing hard on the ground. She saw that three guys were behind her, with lustful eyes. Talking among themselves, coming up with a way to escape, cornered on each side. One of the guys pinned her to the ground holding both her wrist. About to unbutton her shirt, he heard grunting noises behind him.

Turning around, both his men were flat on their backs. Standing tall, was a single man. Not liking the smug look on the man face, he got up to take him down. Pulling out a knife.

Landing one solid kick to the guy face. Extending his hand to offer the young woman. He smirks down at her. "I don't know how you survived? This long, without me."

Pouting, with his help she was able to stand on her feet. "You don't have to tease me. It's not my fault, they followed me..." The young woman blushed.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't be so upset." Embracing her. "I can't blame them, after all. You are very enticing... My little vixen." Nibbles on her earlobe.

She lets out a soft moan, "Please... Yuri... Now's not the time..." Pants out.

"Your right... Will finish this when we get home." Carry's her bridal style, walks the rest of the way home.

**xXx**

12:00am

Yuri POV:

The sound of the dripping water from the shower. Bringing Yuri thoughts to a time when he never felt so alive.

Before he met the others at the warehouse. He felt so empty, missing's a very important piece in his life. And he was. The love of his life Alice Elliot. It was true what she said, about having memories back, it wont effect who we are. It didn't. I'm still the same old me, nothing has change. The same for Alice.

The only thing has change is the period of time. Different set of flow on our little timeline. After having our memories back, we are closer than ever with everyone. Even three years later.

Alice was only eighteen when we met. Even if I had memories of her, back in the day. I wanted to get to know her again. A fresh start. I'm glad I did. I never been more in love with her as I am now... Man I hate she makes me feel like this. I sound like a girl.

Getting out the shower, putting on fresh pair of boxers. Walking towards our balcony, feeling the night wind. I felt some bad vibes coming from far East. _I don't like this feeling..._ Looking towards my sleeping angel, anger built up inside. I promise I will protect her, no matter from what or who. Closing the door, getting under the covers. Wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her shift a bit to get comfortable. About to go into a deep sleep, I heard my phone vibrate. I wanted to ignore it. Who ever was calling kept ringing till I pick up.

Answering, I got some bad news. "Are you sure about this?"

"My resources never lie. Always reliable."

"If that's true... What is the outcome?"

"Started around... I'll say two years ago. Maybe even longer.

_Damn it all! Why can't we live in a peaceful life!? _

"I'm sorry Yuri... I need your help. If you want to protect my niece, than come with me to America."

"It's not like I have a choice on the matter Karin. I'll go, but im not leaving Alice here alone. She's coming with us."

"I figure as much. Good thing I brought 3 tickets... Be ready in two days."

**xXx**

Next Day Grand Canyon 12:00pm

Normal POV:

Arriving at the Grand Canyon, before weeks time. Walking the rest of the way, an out of breath Johnny takes a break. "Hey... Wait up... Why don't ya?..." Huffing out of breath. Coming to a stop the others wait as Johnny rest.

"(Sigh) Don't make such a fuss. It was just a short walk." Julie walked towards him.

"... You called that 'a short walk'?" Johnny huffed out. Looks up at Julie. "Anyway... What are we doing out here? Why did you drag us out in the middle of nowhere?" Johnny questioned.

Hands on her hips, she smiled at Johnny. Leaning forward, she gave Johnny her response. "So I could make a new contract with a spirit." Johnny was confused by this. Julie saw his expression and knew she had to go in detail.

"Do you remember how I looked when we first met?" Julie asked him.

Johnny blushed as he remember the first meeting. "Uh huh. You looked like a bird, I think..." He truly wanted to say she looked like an angel. That fell from the heavens. He figured that it was to cheesy, and laugh at him. So instead says the opposite. Julie notice the blush, shrug against it thinking it must be the sunlight.

"No, not a bird... But the spirit that rules the sky... A Thunderbird!" Her eyes lite up a bit. Still confused, she starts the explain the deal about the contracts. "For a short time, I have this ability... I can borrow power from the spirits. I didn't even know it myself, till my aunt told me."

"Wow!" Johnny with excitement. "So by making a pact, you can really change into other forms?"

"Yes..." Attention back on Johnny. "But in order to make a new pact... I must go to the spirits altar. Which is where im going right now." At that last sentence Julie looked at Natan. Johnny notice and was about to question him, till Julie mention no more breaks. That the village is not too far, if Johnny couldn't handle it. He needs more excercise. Johnny blushed and stared to yell at her, saying that he's out of shape.

Natan and Frank notice how Johnny is getting close to her. That he is developing feelings. They just hope the boy doesn't get to attach.

**xXx**

Grand Canyon Village 12:45pm

At there location, The Grand Canyon Village. Its was a small village, that Johnny couldn't help, but feel relaxed. So tranquil, just peace and quite. Johnny and Julie followed Natan going inside a small triangle shape tent. Inside they met Nvwoti, the village healer. In luck since Nvwoti was looking for him. He ask if Natan is willing to go on a little hunt to do a task for him. A task in capturing UMA. In a UFO substance pot he had created.

Across the states, there have been UMA sighting. Nvwoti wants Natan to obtain them, of course not for free. In doing this task, he will take the UMA power and transfer it into Natan.

Natan turns Nvwoti down, which comes as a complete shock to him. Julie was about to say something till she was interrupted. "... Its okay if you take it on, Natan." Turning around from where the tent entrance was. The tent may look small on the outside. Inside it's very spacey.

A woman a little taller than Julie by an inch. She was equally gorgeous. Her hair was in a bun, wearing a tiny beige tube top, a long maki type of beige skirt. Black sandals and shoulders embraced with a red, black, beige and brown native shawl. Johnny couldn't help but stare at her also very plump breast. Flushed, turned away as smack both his cheeks lightly. _What the hell is the matter with me!?... _He questioned himself. Thinking he's turning into a pervert.

Everyone was surprised to see her. "Ohh... That's my Shaina! Always a good sport. " Nvwoki smiled.

Julie equally smiled, Natan was still wide eyed. "Princess... But..."

"Hello Natan, its good to see you again old friend. As I was saying. You have to increase your strength from now on." Shania told him.

"I agree, Natan its okay take the job. We just can't get too sidetracked." Julie smile.

With a sigh, Natan agree to take on the job. Asking how to get the UMA in the jar. Nvwoti explained word from word how it works. By capturing the UMA, you have to lay out what type of food they like. Planting them were the UMA was last scene. Which he would give you the information once obtained the recent capture. Getting all the necessary details about the first UMA and how you know when one appears is if there is a certain... disposition in the area.

Leaving the small tent, Julie hugged Shania. "I like you to meet my friends im traveling with. Frank, the ninja. Johnny the young detective. Guys this is my aunt Shania." Julie introduced.

"Name Shaina, please take care of my niece." Smiled at the men. Couldn't help but feel flushed by her beautiful smile. Shania mentioned why she is here. Saying that she knew Julie would be here. And that the village chief would be inside the largest tent in the village. Going inside, a very serious man stood tall. Johnny thought he looked very intimidating.

"Its been a long time Zonda..." Shania said.

Surprised to see them including Shania. "Natan? Julie? Shania!? You've finally came back!?"

Julie felt bad about bringing down Zonda joy, when he saw her and Shaina faces. Julie was the first to speak. "We've only come back because we have something to ask you."

"So Zonda, I want you to tell my niece the location of the altars where the earth and ocean spirits slumber." Shaina finished.

Zonda had a disappointed look. "What now? You are still talking about that?" In disbelief.

"I have to obtain more power. I need to know the locations." Julie told him.

"I've told you before it's too dangerous. Shania talk some sense to her."

"You know im behind her one hundred percent. Julie can handle it." Reassuring him.

"That same kind of talk, nearly got you killed." He shouted at them.

In the mist of arguing, confused Johnny asked Natan a question. "Hey, who's that?" Johnny whisper.

"He is the head of this village. He is also Shania betrothed." Natan whispered back.

Still in whisper, Johnny shouted during his shock expression. "Whaaaat? B-betrothed!?" Johnny figured he was the village leader. He didn't expect for Shania to be engaged to the man. Staring at her, he felt a shock pain in his chest. Seeing his sad face, Natan continued the story.

"I heard their parents, each heads of there respective tribes decided it. But that's a thing of the past now..." Told him truthfully.

"...?" Johnny was silent.

"Looks like an 'involved' talk." Frank whisper, cutting in on their conversation.

Back to Shania, Julie and Zonda. Still in the mist of discussing about the spirits. Zonda was very frustrated, with the two women in front of him. "Why do you need more power than this? Have you not already received the power of the Thunderbird?"

"It's not enough!" Julie yelled.

"Its more than enough! If your own aunt couldn't control only one of the spirits power...! What makes you think you can!?" Zonda shouted back.

"She is nothing like me! She can handle it..." Shaina reassuring him.

"You are the strongest female warrior I know Shania. You went to the altar, contracted with Thunderbird. That alone was too much for you... You nearly killed yourself in the process of trying to beat the monster. You barely survived." Zonda told her, bringing back Shania memory.

"... I remember. I was stubborn back then... I know my limits now. Thunderbird was too much, for me to control. Which is why I canceled my contract with it... But Julie... Julie is nothing like me. Both Natan and I, saw when she defeated Thunderbird. Like it was nothing. She has what it takes. That is how I know she surpassed me. And can handle the power of the spirits." Johnny started at Shania with admiration.

"Shania... Julie, I don't think its a wise choice." Zonda told them.

Clenching her fist tight, Julie determined eyes. Stared at Zonda dark brown pupils. "I absolutly cannot lose, that's why-"

Zonda cut her off. "Julie... Forget about it already. Forget about it all! Go home and live in peace. You have did all you could with Shania and Natan. There is nothing else. Is anything wrong with that? Shania you do the same... Live here in peace. I beg you both, let it go." His eyes begged them.

"I can't. I've come so far... I want to finish my mission. I haven't finished getting revenge!" Julie shouted.

"... It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You both are so stubborn... Fine. Do what you like for a little while longer." Zonda frowned, feeling like he might have made a mistake.

"I do not know much about the ocean spirit. Caribbean tribes once worship it. But pirates appeared, the people protecting the shrine fled."

Shania spoke what Julie was about to ask. "What about the Earth spirit, Tatan'ka?"

"There is a road that connects from here to the altar. I'll notify the lookout. The sacred ground is full of spirits of guardian beast. Here, take this. It will help you on your journey." Giving Julie herb medicine. She thanks him and leaves the tent. Not before hugging her aunt Shania.

"Natan, I entrust Julie safety to you." Zonda said.

"Understood. You need not worry." Natan assured Zonda.

"Have a safe journey. Please do be careful, make it back home unharmed." Shania smiled at them. Natan bowed and left the tent, following behind was Frank and Johnny. Johnny had to take one last glance at Shania, she smiled at him, blushing he left fast.

With the gang out of the tent, Shaina and Zonda was the only ones left. "Are you certain about this Shania. What if the outcome becomes drastic?" He asked her.

"Have a little faith in me Zonda..." Was all she told him.

**xXx**

Grand Canyon, Altar 1:50pm

Along the way. Half the mile to the altar. Natan found strange footprints, planting a trap for any UMA. He was correct. In his clutches, inside the pot, Natan caught the UMA Sasquatch. Rushing back to the village Natan saw Nvwoti, and received a power increase. Feeling the power of the beast flowing through his veins.

The rest of the half mile. They made it at the Earth spirit altar. At the gate, Julie turned back to look at the others. "From here on, im on my own. No atter what happens no help." She told them. They nodded in agreement. Johnny felt uneasy letting her fight all alone. But he knew there was nothing he can do. She had to fight them alone.

That is how it is done.

Inside the altar, standing on the platform. Emerging from the ground, Tatan'ka roared. Not flinching Julie took out her twin axes, a tomahawk that belong to Shania. The axes were called, 'Little Claw'. Due to there light weight, very easy to use. Shania had more axes in stock, but Julie choose these for now on the start of her journey.

Charging after her, Julie slid under the Tatan'ka throwing her axes at them. With a hard hit that was deflected by its horns. Julie backflip catching the axes. Back in the holster, summoning the power of Thunderbird. She transformed.

As Thunderbird, she made a standard attack, throwing it off balance. Distraction a success, using its power, she did a special move that Julie likes to use. Called, 'Dusk Proud'. A ground attack move that is a dark type move. Recovering from her attack Julie leaves no time for it to rest. Using her speed, making a hard hit on Tatan'ka, left it in a daze. About to use another hit, off guard seeing the glint in its eyes. Too late to stop using its horn sent Thunderbird back a few feet.

Getting up, using 'Dusk Proud' again, landing in three more hits on it. Left the spirit feeling weak and desperate. Using one of its special moves, made a direct hit. Thunderbird was able to bounce back up, with a high attack. Seeing its knees wobble, her chance was open. Using 'Dusk Proud' again with a knock down hit. Flying above Tatan'ka, Julie transformed back and uses her axes as the final blow.

With Tatan'ka defeated, the altar glowed. Walking on the glowing platform. Julie prepared and ready herself for the contract. Letting the glowing light flow through her body, a mark came on her pelvis area. Placing her hand on the mark, feeling herself surrounded in stone... Basically the Earth. At one, she begins to transform into her new spirit.

Her body blinded in light, that the others couldn't see her. Emerging, left Johnny breathless. His eyes, took her every being. With a loud roar that quake the Earth. The contract was completed. In front of them was the form of the Earth spirit, Tatan'ka.

Transforming back, weak knees, Julie walks over to the others very slowly. Falling over, Natan caught her. "I'm fine... Just a little tired, that's all." Johnny was worried for her. Maybe Zonda was right, a new spirit contract will be too much for her. Hearing something behind him, he saw a man dressed the same as Frank, but in all black. _Was... That a ninja!?_

Clapping his hands, Frank had news to tell. "Attention! I am happy to report they have found, Frank's master...!" Frank said.

Johnny heard him, he couldn't help his mind still being on what he saw. "Weird... I just saw a strange shadow..." Johnny whisper but Frank heard him.

"Don't go bothering yourself with sniggling worries like that!" Trying to distract him, keeping Johnny mind off of what he saw. "It appears, Frank's master is hanging out in Chicago. So a' Chicago-ing we must go!" Motioning forward.

"Princess!" Hearing Natan, Johnny turned around to see Julie collapse in Natan arms. "Julie!"

**xXx**

Elsewhere Brooklyn, New York 2:27pm

Under the Brooklyn bridge. A woman in strange clothing sat in silence. Coming next to her was the criminal she saved, nights ago. "What did you do?" He asked her.

"I'm talkin' about to me..." He clarified.

The woman said nothing. In both his hands where something they can snack on. Two plain hot dogs. Handing her one of them "I'll bet you're starving... Here." Said plainly. Receiving it, she held on to it, staring at it. Like it was an alien, strange object. Like the man she tried to put the object in her mouth. Holding on to it, she didn't bite it yet.

"People... Call me Killer..." He introduce. He looked at her. "And you?" With the hot dog in her mouth, he almost laughed. Seeing she didn't respond to his question he thought of a name. "Huh... Lady. That's what I'll call you." He said. Thinking about it, she agreed with a nod. Killer was surprised, the hot dog didn't fall from her mouth yet.

Looking at her, he notice she is really beautiful. If you didn't know any better, you would thought she was innocent goody, goody. He had to smirk at his little conclusion. A small laugh came from him... Weird... He hasn't done that in a long time... Not a ministering laugh... A normal genuine laugh, even a smile. He just met the woman! Already she was changing him, bit by bit.

His new life... With her... Will change for the better, a new destiny.

**xXx**

Two Days Later 9:02am

At New York City, Yuri and Alice meets up with Karin Uzamaki. Karin is the resurrection of Karin Koenig, Alice aunt. Karin needed them with her to confront a friend of theres in the past. Lenny Curtis. Even though he has been resurrected, he wasn't with them when they was at the warehouse meeting. Turns out that Roger went to get him, but Lenny turned him down.

He can't avoid them forever, they'll make sure of that. The only person who might know what is going on around the states is Lenny. Arriving at a New York apartment with a sign on the side of the building that reads Garland Detective Agency. Going inside, ringing the doorbell, Lenny answers the door. Seeing their faces put him in utter shock.

"Y-you!? Why are you guys here?" He asked them.

"We came in hopes you might know what is going on? There have been reports of monsters being around New York and other places. I know you want the _peaceful life_, so this is important. We want to stop the cause, and we know you got info." Karin told him.

"(Sigh) Come inside, but please don't mention anything about knowing me... If you will." They was confused, but agreed to it.

Inside the apartment, sitting in the small office was a boy. No younger than a teenager. Sitting up from his chair he walks over to the guest. "I'm sorry but im not taking on any jobs at the moment. Lenny you mind escorting them out?" He turned to Lenny.

"Whoa their kid! We aint here to see you... Lenny who the hell is this brat?" Yuri asked arm crossed.

"Don't disrespect my master!" Lenny yelled.

"Master!? To this-OW!" Yuri rub his stomach, the place Alice hit.

"Sorry to disturb you. But we are friends of Lenny." Alice smiled.

"Lenny? Friends?"

"Yes... Master, I didn't want to tell you. Since you brought in Miss Julie." Hearing her name Johnny felled from a sad expression.

Alice notice and her heart broke for the young man.

As their conversation went on Karin, Yuri and Alice learned some valid information. Malice broke out again. It seems that Lenny employer is some how involved in the outcome. Agreeing to let them handle the situation, Alice and Yuri made a deal with Lenny. Saying they will keep in eye on the kids, just in case they might need some help. Not only that they will ask a couple of there friends to help surveillance them.

Lenny agreed whole heartedly. Johnny didn't hear a word they was saying. He tried to ease drop. Didn't turn out so well on his part.

Bidding farewell, saying they will visit again. Lenny escorted them out. On the way out the door Julie walks in. Since Johnny and the others brought her back, she stayed at a local clinic. A private doctors office. She stayed there until she recovered.

**xXx**

Garland Detective Agency 9:32am

Hearing the door open, alarmed, Julie and Lenny walks in.

"Princess!" Natan walked over.

Johnny did the same. "Julie, are you feeling better now?" He asked.

Ruffling his hair a bit, she smiled. "Yes. Sorry for worrying you. I'm ready to go anytime."

Johnny smiled back. "Good to hear. Our plane ride to Chicago will be departing tomorrow. So start packing." Johnny said, giving her a plane ticket.

"Thanks, I don't have much. My battle wear is being sew by auntie Shania now." Julie told him.

"Shania!? When did she get here?" Johnny asked confused.

"Don't you remember boy!? She came along for the ride, when we brought Julie to the clinic!" Frank said, not believing his ears.

"I must have been so concerned... To even notice..." Julie felt bad, an idea struck. Leaking her arms around his, Johnny blushed.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry. How about I make it up to you. How does a date sound?"

* * *

**Im so upset! I had a lot more stuff written down... just that I pressed something on my computer now I had to start over from when the gang arrived at the grand canyon to where they were talking to Zonda!... oh man, that was a lot of work argh! I had to rewrite it... I had so many things written down from top of my head. Now I can't even remember them! I knew I should have saved it! *angry face***

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure did. it was a lot of fun to write.**

**Its true that even though im writing word from word, parts of the shadow hearts 3 game. I had to due to the fact to get my self in mood. You know, "get the picture before drawing your vision"... or however it goes.**

**Well I have to write what they are saying, if you are still concerned about this matter PM me. Also... You saw how Yuri and Alice is in this chapter *wink *wink**

**I did say shadow hearts characters will be on here. Including from 1 & 2... I also added Shania would be on this story. She is Julie aunt, she taught her how to fight. **

**Shania bio would be in the next fun facts... I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter, Johnny and Julie Date and landing in Chicago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry if I took to long for you. I was trying to see how I would set up this chapter. Well if you remember Johnny and Julie will be going on a date, as a way for making up with Johnny. Will the date progress for Johnny growing affection for Julie or will it go stale? Not only that the gang will arrive at Chicago to meet Franks Master. Before I start the chapter, I would like to say there is a word in this chapter that is offensive to the hispanic race. I am sorry for writing this word out, so before i get the racist card, I would like to say im not. So a heads up a word to a specific race is on this chapter. Now a fun fact segment.**

**Fun Facts: Character Bio;**

**Natan: Julie guardian. Him and Shania traveled together in their hunt for malice. Along with Shania, Natan was the only survivor of their tribe massacre from a mysterious being who they are also hunting. Due to a certain injury, Shania became unable to fight. So they asked Julie, Shania niece to continue the hunt in her place. Natan watch over Julie, thinks of her as his own daughter.**

**Him and Shania are close friends, he had a crush on her. Turns sour when her father engaged her to be married. That still doesn't stop his feelings. Changed to a more brotherly figure to Shania. He is helping a neighboring village healer, who is also an old friend. In hunting down UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animals). Although he is quiet, stoic, he is also warm and affectionate. Very protective of Shania and Julie**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Date! Top Cat of Chicago

Central Park Zoo 12:00pm

Normal POV:

At Central Park Zoo gate, nervous. Johnny pacing back and forth, wearing dressy casual clothes. White original Reebok sneakers, navy denim jeans, a white button up short sleeve shirt. Wearing his usual jacket. From a distance he saw the person he was waiting for. Or should I say 'woman'. Whatever she wears, is gorgeous. A black head scarf, white no sleeve shirt with a gray vest wrap in a black belt. Light jean mini skirt, with knee high gray zip up boots.

He couldn't believe he was going on a date with a beautiful woman.

Smiling at him, pulling his arm forward. Johnny first date begins today.

In the shadows watching, Natan, Frank and Lenny. Lenny and Natan was both worried about, who they give their life to protect. Frank just wanted to be noisy. Once the date seems to be going okay they would leave and let the rest take place.

So far, so good. Visiting all the animals, Julie enjoyed herself. As well as Johnny, even more seeing how happy Julie is. Leaving the zoo, going to a small pizza shop to eat. This date is giving them both a chance to know each other. Finding out that Julie is from Australia, has an older sister and how she dreams of being a fashion designer.

"I don't see it." Johnny smirked.

"Hey! I'm style is cutting edge of fashion. You insult me Garland." Pouting, Johnny pinched her cheeks.

"HAHA! I'm sorry..." Making a baby voice.

"Don't be such a smart ass kid." Smacking his hands away, Johnny getting angry at being called 'kid'.

Finishing up their food. Next up on this date was a movie, both wanted to see. An action movie. Julie is mostly not into action movies. She started liking them since last year. The movie was really thrilling, got Johnny all pump up. Heading back to the agency, bumping into Lenny friends.

"Ah, if it isn't the little detective." Yuri smirked at him. Johnny yelled at him for calling him that. Julie and Alice couldn't help but laugh. As time passed, they started a conversation. The small talk soon came serious at the mention of _Malice_.

"How do you know about it?" Julie questioned.

Alice and Yuri explained all they know about malice. And there crazy adventures, back in the day.

"I see so it goes back that far..." Julie asked.

"Yes. Nemours times, we try to stop chaos from spreading. As time passed it did. For some reason it keeps coming back." Alice told them. "Costing the lives of others, even our own. It's so tiring to watch the world fall. We would go out and help..." Yuri cut her off holding her hand.

"I'm not putting your life in danger again. I wont lose you... When the time comes I will protect her. I'm counting on you to stop malice from spreading any further before I have to get involve." Yuri doesn't know why. He feels like him and Johnny are connected. Giving his word, Johnny promised them both. Waving goodbye, Johnny and Julie continue going home.

Alice couldn't stop staring at Yuri. Her heart beating and face so very flush. Turning to her he smirked. "Got you hot and bother, huh?"

"Cocky bastard." Alice smiled.

"Such profanity... I'm going to have to wash that mouth of yours." Grinned huskily, Alive spine shiver. All joking and flirting aside. They was worried about them, wondering if they can handle the task at hand.

**xXx**

Chicago 3:00am

Arriving at Chicago early morning, by car from Lenny. The gang went to go and get their reservations at 'The Palmer House Hilton'. Resting up for later in the afternoon. At around 4:30pm Frank and Johnny went to find the location of Frank master. Finding there location, Natan found them and they told him the info. Natan going back to the hotel to tell Julie, who put on a plain yellow strapless dress. 6:30pm Julie and Natan met up with them at the hot spot casino in Chicago. The 'Four Deuces'. With knowledge on what they have of the place. The Four Deuces was once Capone's headquarters back in the roaring 20's. Irony, Capone great-grandchild, owns the building and named it after the casino Al Capone hideout.

They was shock to see people attending the place. But they do for historical purposes. Walking inside the band was playing a jazzy tone. Classical jazz, its hard to find places like that now a days. Going up the stairs asking to see the boss of the place. Of course they had a hard time, getting permission to see him. So they just relaxed and listen to the band play.

Up on the balcony room, enjoying the show. Drinking milk in a martini glass. "So someone's been asking about me, huh?" The skinny goon's men was quiet.

"It wouldn't be the McManus Family, would it?" looking up from the ground, he said no. "Theres four of them, with a woman and a kid. I don't know who they are or what they want." He told truthfully.

Stiring up the drink, a little sip. "Either way... Theyre a nuisance... Get rid of them... I don't care how. Just do it. We don't need any trouble while Capone is out." Agreeing the man left out bringing out two other guys with him. Sighing, looking over the balcony window. Seeing the trouble makers, noticing Frank in the mix. _I don't need to be bother with that bafoon. _

Julie was about ready to dance when she felt being watched. At her right, men wearing the same uniform whispered as they stared right at her. Julie signaled Natan, and he alerted the others. Leaving the building to go somewhere quite, footsteps was heard behind them. Making a stop at an alley way, the goons confronted them about, asking to many questions. Frank told them that he was close personal friends with Mao.

The men hesitated a bit. Receiving a call from Frank master. The gang got access to see Mao. Inside the room was a huge cat, the others was shock at what they saw. Frank was so happy to see his master again. "Master, I apologize for being gone so long."

Sighed. Of course she knew it was Frank. But didn't want to go through the trouble of him causing a scene. "When they said it was a student... I was curious. But, it's just you." _Why couldn't he just leave? S_igh again, wanting another drink.

Johnny couldn't believe like everyone was acting as if they see or heard nothing. "You're a cat!" He spoke out.

"What are you gawking at?" The cat slurred. "Whats so unusual about a talking cat these days, anyways?" Rolling her eyes.

Julie and Natan had to agree. They've seen a lot of things, so this. Was nothing special. Johnny protested with Mao about it being crazy and unusual, Johnny needed backup on his point of view. So he asked Natan opinion. "I'm afraid I have to disagree. In my tribe, cats are looked at as intelligent. To see that one is able to talk. I'm not surprise." Natan told him.

Johnny had to question his method. Since no one is finding this situation strange. Julie found it cute, how confused Johnny was getting. Mao was getting annoyed at how loud Johnny was getting. One of the goons pouring her a martini drink with vodka. Looking at Frank a toothy grin. "Now Frankie... Since you did came all this way to see me. I assume it must be something urgent, right?"

Frank told Mao their search for Gilbert. Hoping that Mao might know something about him. And she did. Hearing rumors about Gilbert odd research. Frank was overjoyed and asked of his where bouts. Mao ignored Frank question and asked who was his friends he's traveling with calling them 'Kids'. To why they are looking for the professor.

Johnny answered Mao question by showing him something. Taking out his knife, able to call malice at will from it. Mao eyes widen "Kid! Whats, that!?" Curiosity killed the cat.

Dispelling it, Johnny told Mao told him Gilbert knows the answer to that. That is the reason they're looking for him, on information purposes. Thinking about the matter, Mao told them that she received no intel on Gilbert. Only about the rumors. If they want her help, she wants something in return for the deal to be complete. Al Capone the second, got himself into some trouble. Put into Alcatraz Prison. If they want Gilbert, they have to break Capone out of Jail.

Frank wasn't to thrill to hear that request, the others were wrapping their minds on the idea. Helping a criminal escape? Are they willing to go that far? Julie was the first to speak, with the others backing her up. "We have no choice..." She started.

"It's a deal." Johnny finished.

Mao was pleased to hear. Bursting though the door was a beautiful brunette woman. With a slim fit maroon dress with black lace. Seeing that Mao had company, she was about to excuse herself. Mao told her that it was fine, saying that business was finish. The woman introduce herself as Edna Capone, Johnny questioned the name Capone. Mao told him that she is Al Capone little sister. Smirking at Edna Mao asked if she came to see Ricardo.

A blush crept up on her cheeks, Edna nodded embarrass to show her face. She felt like she could burst. Johnny asked about Ricardo, and just to see how red Edna would get Mao answered. "A wondering guitarist. Well we say he's wandering... But he's been living in town for a year." Still red, Edna offered the gang if he would like to see Ricardo performance tonight. Johnny was enthusiastic about going to see, but he wasn't sure if it was alright to leave. Mao told them to enjoy the night, they were to leave tomorrow.

**xXx**

The Four Deuces 11:00pm

After listening to Ricardo great performance, after the show Edna introduce the gang. He offered to play them a song, Julie decline the offer. Johnny made a big fuss about it. _And he wonders why people still call him 'kid'. _Julie smirked. "Johnny! Weve got an early day tomorrow." She bid the others goodnight as she left. Natan following suit as did the others.

Watching them leave, Ricardo turn face to look at Edna appearance. Saying that she should go to bed along with them. She agreed with him, showing off her beautiful smile. "You are worried about your brother, no?" Ricardo knowing the answer.

She apologize for her appearance. Its true, ever since he's been gone. She seemed so exhausted lately. All her worries show in her eyes. As they bid goodnight, hearts beating with so much love and passion. Who knew for Edna it was short lived. The McManus gang, got their filthy hands on her that same night. In such a gorgeous dress. That same dress is now drenched in her own blood. In love with her, anger at the fact not only our their gang rivals, but most of all her heart was towards another man. Rage pouring through his veins, he gave her an ultimatum, it was either him, or that street rat 'spic'. She gave him no other choice, if he couldn't have her no one can. Pulling that trigger was the hardest thing he has ever done. Even with her blood, all over the restaurant floor, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He truly did loved Edna.

Around the same time in Alcatraz Prison. Capone was asked by Detective Elliot. A man who arrested him for smuggling of illegal drugs that isn't even Capone's. Elliot just wanted some time alone with him. So he stashed the loot in his car, to be able to talk in private. Elliot discuss about a man name 'Killer'. Elliot wants Killer dead, for killing his colleagues back in New York City. He wants Capone to do the job for him, he refused the offer, saying just because he has the same name as a criminal doesn't mean he is one too. Elliot left Capone in his furnished prison, telling him he will be out in two weeks, "If they don't find something else to convict you by." Al didn't care, he was happy to hear that he might be home, all he could think about was his sister, Edna. He just got a bad feeling.

12:00am

Dragging Edna lifeless body. A McManus goon, was saw by a man and woman. Pulling out his gun as the woman approach him, he was ready to fire. The woman stopped at Edna body and kissed her the same way she kissed Killer. Edna is living again. The man stood still, her eyes frozen him. With one motion of her hand she killed him the same way Lady killed those cops.

Killer was confused about why Lady was so worried for this brunette chick. But she just was. Lady wanted to know more about her. This woman strange emotions. Maybe she will find out if she follows.

5:00am

At the Four Deuces early in the morning. Inside the room with Mao, she explained everything about transportation. "So let me get this straight..." Johnny puzzled by the idea. "You want us... to travel by car. The rest of the way where going by foot?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Quite complaining. At least we can rest until we go by foot."

"That's right. It will be a short flight. I know a friend who owns a private plane. It wont take long. Once we get Capone, a getaway boat will be near by." Mao walk passed them. "Until I get back, Marko. You're in charge. And if any of you see Edna today, tell her im on a short leave." Grabbing a bottle, strapping over her body.

The others follow after Mao. For what is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**All done... Sorry I was supposed to send this out sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was suppose to say something else to you guys, but i cant even remeber what else i was going to say... Anyway,to all those who started reading my story, thank you for the support and wlecome to B&A Shadow Hearts. Next chapter will be the trip to Alcatraz, find out what both sides are doing before they land at the prision. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts or Julie Makimoto**


End file.
